We have each other
by randomalteserz4
Summary: One shots about Alex and Kara's relationship as sisters. Lots of sisterly fluff! Feel free to send requests I love to hear peoples ideas.
1. Chapter 1-Panic attack

**I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **I love the relationship between the two sisters in the show so this is just some fluff between the two sisters. Sorry for any mistakes I am not the best at proof reading.**

Kara Danvers was sitting at her desk looking through some papers. The day had been quiet so there was no need for Supergirl. Kara felt herself drifting and decided that she needed some coffee, so she made her way towards the elevator to go downstairs and get her coffee from her usual cart. Which, in her opinion, had the best coffee in the galaxy. The elevator dinged and the doors opened drawing the blonde from her thoughts, Kara shuffled into the elevator, pressed the button and watched as the doors close only then did she realise that she was alone. Taking a couple of shaky breathes Kara tried to compose herself. "This is stupid I have taken the elevator hundreds of times before and been fine," Kara thought to herself. Tears began to fill her eyes and she tried to blink them back hurriedly, "You are Supergirl, you fight the worst aliens there are," she told herself trying, in vain, to calm herself down. She pressed her body tightly into one of the back corners and tried to stop the shaking but no matter how hard she tried she could not get a hold of herself. She knew she was having a panic attack and just wanted to get out of the elevator as soon as possible but it seemed to be taking forever. The tears were now streaming heavily down her cheeks and her breathing was all over the place. After what seemed like a lifetime the door opened and Kara uncurled herself from the corner and looked through the doors to see a few people looking at her. Quickly she ran as fast she could out the building and outside into the open air. She took in a couple of deep breathes, she had completely forgotten about the coffee the only thing Kara could think about was she needed someone and that person was Alex.

Kara was having an internal battle with herself. She wanted her big sister but she didn't want to be an inconvenience. She knew her sister was busy at the DEO and she didn't want to disturb her. The blonde also new that she had to get back to work because the last thing she wanted right now was to be yelled at. The tears were still running down her face but her breathing was starting to balance out. Kara wanted to seem strong always. One of the things that she hated was that one moment she was Supergirl fighting aliens and protecting the earth and the next she was crying after a panic attack and wanting her sister more than anything on the earth. Kara looked at her watch, two more hours, "I can do that," she thought to herself, "I can push through for two more hours." Getting up, the blonde took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears off her face before marching back inside the building and taking the stairs back up to her floor. When she was up there she went back to her desk, no one even looked at her, sometimes Kara thought no one even new she was there. Sitting down she resumed making her way through the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She was about three quarters of the way through when the day officially ended and she was finally able to go home.

Kara was making her way through the crowded streets trying not to think about how anxious she was. She was making her way to Alex's apartment because she was staying there now because hers had flood damage. Tears filled Kara's eyes again, people were bumping in to her and she was getting nervous. Taking in a few deep breathes Kara decided to take a break and sit down. She sat on a bench on the side on the path and tried to relax. She wished she was at home right now so she could calm down in peace instead of being on the side of the street surrounded by noise. It was very loud anyway but with her super hearing everything was so much louder. Gripping the side of the bench Kara tried to calm herself down. She felt the metal being crushed in her hand and in panic she removed her hand and put it in her lap. "Great," she thought, "Now I am destroying things." The blonde new her thoughts were getting the better of her and she tried desperately to stop them, though she knew it was useless. The only person who could calm Kara down right now was Alex. "Alex," Kara whispered to herself. Checking her watch, she realised that her sister would be home by now, desperate to see her sister Kara could up and almost ran through the streets to get home. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't care, all earlier thoughts about being an inconvenience had left her mind and now she was solely thinking about getting to Alex. Getting to the building in record time, apart from when she was flying, Kara ran up the stairs avoiding the elevator because she knew she couldn't do that again today and arrived outside the door. Fumbling around her bag to try and find the keys Kara felt herself getting more and more desperate to get inside. Getting frustrated, Kara tipped the bag upside down and began making her way through her items on the floor her eyes were blurred from the tears and she collapsed onto her knees and began sobbing loudly, she just wanted to get inside and see her sister.

Alex had been sitting on her couch when she had heard the commotion outside the door. At first, she thought it was someone who had just dropped their things but then she heard the crying and Alex would recognise that cry anywhere. That was the cry of her little sister. Flinging open the door Alex took the sight in before her. There in front of her was Kara on her knees, surrounded by her things, crying loudly and shaking. Instantly Alex took up her big sister mode and bent down to Kara, "Hey, hey, sweetheart it okay, Alex is here," Alex carefully reached her hand out to touch Kara trying to scare her. At the sound of her sister's voice Kara looked up her eyes locked onto Alex's and almost instantly a sense of calm overtook her. Alex offered a hand to help Kara up and Kara took it slowly making her way to her feet. Alex let the blonde into the apartment and sat her down on the couch before making her way back outside to pick up the girl's belongings. Once all the items had been gathered Alex closed the door and made her way to the couch where a teary-eyed Kara was sitting. Gently lowering herself onto the couch, the brunette reached out an arm and watched as Kara leaned into her, taking some deep shaky breaths. Turning her head Alex placed a firm kiss on the girl's temple before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?" She then felt Kara shake her head against her chest. Alex gave a small nod, she would not push her now but she would get the girl to talk about it eventually because Alex had learnt the hard way that it is not good for Kara to keep things bottled up all the time.

About an hour later the tears finally stopped and Kara had managed to get her breathing under control. "Sorry," Kara whispered, it was so quiet that Alex almost missed it, pulling away from Kara a little, Alex looked at the girl trying to understand what she was apologising for. "What do you mean?" Alex asked the girl.

"I came home in tears and you have had a long day and I was an inconvenience to you and I really didn't mean to be so I'm sorry," Kara said quickly almost stumbling over her words. Alex sighed she should have expected this Kara hates getting upset in front of people and thinks the worst when she does.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Alex said firmly trying to get her point across. Kara put her head down but nodded so Alex knew that she had understood her. "Good," Alex said before pulling Kara back into the hug. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around her sister trying to absorb as much love and comfort as possible. The two sat there for about twenty minutes before Alex pulled away again. "Are you ready to tell me what happened now," she asked. Kara gave a small nod before recounting the day's events that led her to end outside her sister's door so upset. "Oh sweetheart," Alex said, "You know you can always call me if you ever find yourself like that I will always make time for you." Kara looked down again but Alex put her hand under the girl's chin and gently pushed her head up so their eyes met. "You know this yes," Alex asked again,

"Yes," Kara replied before reaching out for another hug. Alex gave her a small smile before taking the blonde into her arms again. The two sat like that until Alex heard the other girl's stomach and declared it was time for dinner, "Pizza and Potstickers?" Alex asked and smiled when she saw her sisters face light up and begin to nod rapidly. Alex then ordered the take out before turning Homeland on the television. The two sisters began to watch the show in silence until there was a knock at the door and Alex got up to answer it. She paid the guy and brought the food over to Kar a who had paused the television and was waiting for her sister to come back over with the food. The two then proceeded to continue watching the television and eat the food that was in front of them. Once they were done Alex made her way to the fridge where she kept her and Kara's favourite ice-cream flavours where. Alex swore she heard Kara squeal in joy and the sight of her favourite ice-cream. The two of them ate the ice-cream together, talking and laughing with each other until Alex saw Kara yawn and decided that it was time for them to go to bed. The two of them went into separate rooms and got ready for bed.

Kara had been lying in her bed for half an hour when she gave up trying to sleep. After the long day she had she didn't want to be alone, so she quietly got out of bed and shuffled across the floor until she was standing outside her sister's room. Taking a deep breathe the blonde reached out and knocked on the door. She stood there until she heard the quiet "Come in," of her sister's voice. Kara awakardly made her way into the room. Alex had turned on the lamp next to her bed and had sat up looking at Kara to see what she wanted. "Umm I…" Kara trailed off running her toe along the cracks in the wood of Alex's floor. Looking at her sister Alex knew what Kara wanted, she had always been a cuddly person which was one of the many things she loved about her sister. Reaching her arm out Alex said, "Come here." Immediately Kara's face relaxed as she made her way over to her sister and climbed into bed with her. Alex turned off the lamp beside her bed and laid down next to her sister wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her close. She placed a firm kiss on the top of her head, "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Kara replied snuggling deeper into her sister embrace and finally falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2-Halloween

**I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you like this story, once again I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made. Enjoy!**

Kara Danvers was very excited. It was the day before Halloween which was one of her favourite holidays. Alex had promised her that she could hold a party at their apartment and when the blonde had heard the news she had actually squealed in happiness before practically bouncing into her big sister arms. Alex had just laughed at her sister's reaction before giving her a quick squeeze and began making dinner for the two of them. Now Kara was sitting and checking over her list to see if she had everything ready for what she claimed was going to be the best party ever. She had invited her friends and got as much food as possible because she was always hungry. Also, she had picked up the alcohol, she had Alex in mind when she got that, she also had several horror movies and games ready. Just as Kara had decided that she had everything she needed Alex came home. Kara looked up with a smile on her face, "You're home later than normal, everything okay?" Alex responded to her sister's question with a nod before her face split into a massive grin. Kara looked at her sister with a questioning look, "Promise not to freak out?" Alex said. Kara gave a confused nod. Alex turned at grabbed something that was outside the door and Kara watched in confusion wondering what her sister had got. Then Kara saw it, "you didn't," she said in shock.

"I did," Alex replied watching for her sister's reaction.

"A karaoke machine!" the blonde practically yelled, bouncing over to her sister before jumping into her arms. Alex gave a laugh and held her sister tight,

"I'm glad you like it," she said,

"I love it!" Kara responded, "thanks." Alex gave another small laugh before giving her sister a kiss on the top of her head and realising her from the hug.

Alex woke up the next morning to find Kara next to her in bed. Her mind flashed back to the previous night when the blonde had come into her room claiming she was cold and wanted to cuddle with her sister. Alex smiled at the thought before gently shaking her sister awake. Even though it was Halloween the two of them still had to go to work and it was time for them to get up. Kara woke up confused for a second before she locked eyes with her sister and she smiled, "It's Halloween!" the girl said, the fact she had just woken up evident in her voice. Alex smiled at her sister, "Yes, it is," she patted the blondes leg, "but we've got work first," she laughed a little as her sister groaned in response. "You get ready and I'll make pancakes," Alex said and watched as her sisters head snapped up at the mention of food. The brunette then left to make breakfast and Kara got dressed for work super-fast. As Kara made her way into the kitchen she saw her sister flipping the pancakes. She sat down on one of the chairs at the table and took a sip of water from the glass in front of her. At that moment, Alex placed a pancake on the plate in front of her, Kara thanked her sister before beginning to eat it. Alex then sat down opposite her and began eating her own pancake. The two sat in comfortable silence before Kara decided it was time for her to leave for CatCo. She got up and hugged her sister, Alex placed a kiss on the blonde's temple, "Love you," Kara said as she made her way out of the apartment,

"Love you," Alex called back as she watched the door close behind her sister. Then Alex got up and got herself ready for work also leaving only half an hour after her sister.

The day was a long one for Kara as she sat at her desk at CatCo trying to get through her work. Her excitement for tonight meant the day was long and was being dragged out. She had been at work for about three hours when she saw a big fire on the news. Quickly she made her way to the elevator and down to the alleyway wear she likes to change into her Supergirl suit. She then flew as fast as could to the fire so she could help. After a couple of hours everything was sorted and Kara made her way back to CatCo to finish of her day. Finally, the day was over and Kara could go home and set up for the party. She passed James on her way out, "You ready for tonight?" she asked a massive grin on her face.

"You know it," he responded, laughing to himself at the look on the blonde's face. Kara practically bounced all the way back home, when she got there she laid out the food and the drinks. She then set up the karaoke machine her sister got her, she still couldn't believe she had got that for her, and got into the shower to start getting herself ready for the party. Kara was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel when Alex came home, "Hey," Kara said making her way to her bedroom,

"Hey," Alex responded placing her keys down on the counter. She looked around, Kara really had done a good job. When Alex had said that Kara could hold a party here, she really didn't know what was going to happen, Kara had been known, in the past, to go overboard, but this time Alex found herself looking forward to tonight. Especially once she saw the drinks that Kara had laid out.

Alex was pulled from her thoughts when Kara came back out of her room dressed for the party. "This all looks great," Alex said to her sister. Kara gave a shy smile and walked over to hug her sister,

"thanks," she said. The two hugged for a couple seconds before they broke it off.

"Okay," Alex said, "I'm going to shower and get ready." Kara gave a nod and watched as her sister walked towards the bathroom, before sitting herself down on the couch, turning on the television and starting to casually flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch while she waited.

An hour later the two sisters were sitting on the couch when there was knock on the door. Alex shut the television off as Kara got up to answer the door. On the other side was James and Winn. Kara smiled and let the two of them in. "No way, Karaoke!" Winn said, with as much excitement as Kara had had when she had seen it.

"I know!" Kara said, "Alex got it for me yesterday." Winn walked over to Alex and gave her a hug. It had only been a couple of seconds when Alex pushed him off,

"We haven't even started drinking yet," Alex said. Winn took a step back with a sheepish look on his face. James and Kara who had been standing there watching the scene unfold, laughed at the two of them. Winn and Alex looked at each other before laughing also. Kara then went and put on some music and the others went to grab some food and drinks. There was another knock at the door. When Kara answered it Lena and Sam were standing on the other side. "Hey," Kara said, "Welcome to the party!"

"Hey," Lena and Sam replied before joining the party. A couple minutes later there was another knock at the door.

"That must be John," Alex said as she went to answer the door this time. There on the other side, like Alex had said, was John,

"Thanks for inviting me," he said,

"Of course," Alex said making a grand hand gesture, "Come in." John could already tell she was a little tipsy.

Everyone was talking when Kara suddenly, and loudly, declared it was time for karaoke. Everyone had had enough to drink at this point to get involved without being embarrassed. Kara went first, even though she could sing well, she had drunk a strong enough drink that meant her words were slurred together and her singing really wasn't at its best. Winn pushed his way other and took up the karaoke machine next. The Alex, Lena, Sam, John and James. Finally, Kara and Winn went up again deciding that they should do a duet. Everyone laughed as the two of them sung as loudly as they could and putting as much passion into it as they could. Once they were done everyone applauded and they all went over to the couch to eat pizza and watch a horror movie. Alex put on The Shining and they all settled back into wherever they were sitting. Kara wasn't the biggest fan of scary movies and had curled up against Alex on the couch burying her face into her sister's side whenever it got too scary for her. When the movie had finished they, all sat around playing games and talking. It was past midnight when everyone one started to leave, Alex and Kara stood by the door hugging their friends and whishing them all a good night. When the final person had left the sisters went over to the couch again. Kara turned her face into her sister's side, "I'm tired," she said. Alex gave a small laugh and ran her hands through her sister's blonde hair,

"I know, once we clear up we go to bed, okay?" Kara gave a nod in response and started to help her sister clear up. Once they were done Kara went into her room and took off her makeup and got into her pyjamas. She then made her way to her sister's room, she knocked on the open door to announce her presence. Alex looked up and smiled at her sister. "Close the door and come over here." Alex said as she climbed into bed. Kara smiled and closed the door and shuffled her way over to her sister. The two of them laid down in the bed,

"I enjoyed tonight," Kara murmured, sleep taking over her.

"Me too," Alex said quietly, smiling at her sister. The brunette then reached over to turn off the light. When she had turned back around Kara was already asleep, the long day had tired her out. Alex laughed to herself and pulled the blanket more tightly over the two of them before falling asleep herself. Kara was right, that had been the best party ever.


	3. Chapter 3-Nightmares

**I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Here is another one, I am open to requests so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them. Once again sorry for any mistakes, I hope you enjoy it.**

The nightmares were back. The ones of Krypton being destroyed, the ones were her parents die, the ones where her friends leave her. The ones were Alex die. Sitting up abruptly in bed tears streaming down her face Kara didn't know how many more nights she could do this. Every night for the past week Kara had awoken from nightmares, crying and whimpering for her big sister. Getting out of bed the blonde slowly made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water before sitting on a chair and putting her head in her hands. Pulling out her phone she realised the time was three in the morning, she couldn't call Alex, she would not be a good sister if she woke Alex up considering she barely gets any sleep as it is. Taking a couple of sips of water Kara decided she would fly around the city to clear her mind. She flew around as fast as she could until it was six in the morning and the sun was up. Kara flew back into her apartment and got ready for the day. She made her way out of the apartment and towards CatCo grabbing a cup of coffee from her favourite cart before making her way inside the building to start her day.

"Morning," Kara said as cheerfully as she could as people greeted her. She was still very tired from the lack of sleep she had got over the past week. Kara sat down at her desk and logged onto her computer to check her emails before she started on the paperwork. About four hours into her work Kara was barely awake, she had already had three cups of coffee but it didn't seem to be working. Resting her head against her desk the blonde let her eyes droop shut. "Just a couple of minutes," Kara thought to herself as she fell asleep.

"No!" Kara yelled, as she watched her sister get stabbed repeatedly and bleed out on the ground in front of her. Kara was frozen. She wanted to run to her sister, she wanted to help her but she was stuck there watching helplessly as the most important person to her on earth died. "No, Alex, please, help, help!" Kara screamed as her eyes shot open and she sat up in her chair and looked around to see the whole office was staring at her. She watched as James slowly made his way over to her but Kara couldn't deal with that right now so she gave him a sorry look and almost ran out of the office, down the stairs and outside. When she got there, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she wanted to hear her sisters voice she wanted to know she was alive. Fumbling over the keys Kara hit number one on speed dial and pressed the phone up to her ear breathing heavily. After three rings Alex picked up, "Hey Kara, what's up?" Overcome with emotion at hearing her sisters voice Kara began to cry. "Kara, what is it, what's wrong?" Alex's tone had become worried now.

"Nothing I-I'm fine," Kara said her breathing still shaky.

"Kara your obviously not fine, tell me where you are and I will come and get you," Alex said a little more firmly this time. Kara debated turning down her sister's request but decided against it when she realised she really did want to see her sister.

"I'm outside CatCo." Kara said her tone almost reluctant.

"Okay, I'm coming I will be there in fifteen minutes. Hang tight," Alex said before hanging up the phone. Kara sat down on a bench and took a deep breathe, she realised that she had left all her things upstairs. She debated going up there and grabbing her things but decided against it because she didn't want to face everyone after what had just happened.

Alex and been running as fast as she could for the last fifteen minutes. She had told John she had to go and quickly explained that Kara needed her. When she finally made it to CatCo she scanned around the outside of the building until she saw her sister sitting on a bench with tear stained cheeks. Alex jogged over to her sister and stopped in front of her, "Hey," she said gently. Kara looked up and when she saw her sister standing there she was, once again, overcome by emotion and stood up quickly before throwing herself at her sister and wrapping her arms tight around her waist. Tears streaked down the blonde face again as she buried her head in her sister's chest trying to block out the rest of world. "Shh," Alex murmured as she ran her hands through the blonde's hair. "I've got you sweetheart," Kara clung tighter to Alex and whimpered,

"Alex." It was so quiet Alex thought for a second she hadn't heard it. The little noise made Alex's heart break a bit. It was almost unbearable for her to see her little sister this upset. The brunette lowered the two of them onto the bench and continued to run her fingers through Kara's hair until the girl's cries had died down a bit. "That's it sweetheart, that's it, good girl," Alex praised as Kara tried to get control of her breathing and tears again. When Kara had finally stopped crying, Alex pulled away a bit so she could look at her sister in the eyes. "What's got you so upset huh?" Kara looked away and shook her head a bit, she didn't want to talk about it here. Alex seemed to get the message, "how about we go home and talk about it,"

"What about work?" Kara whispered, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Well John let me off for the rest of the day and I'm sure if I go up there and explain you can also have the rest of the day off," Alex replied. Kara gave a small nod and watched with a sad look on her face as Alex got up and place a firm kiss on the top of her head. "I will be right back, okay?" Kara gave a small nod in response and watched as her sister made her way into the building.

Five minutes later, Alex emerged from the building with Kara's things in hand. She gave her little sister a nod and Kara let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted right now was to go back in there and face everybody. The blonde stood up and Alex gave her, her things before proceeding to put her arm around her shoulders and pulling her tight into her body, "Let's go home," Alex said before leading her sister back to her apartment. The two of them walked in comfortable silence until they arrived outside the door. Alex pulled out her key and unlocked the door before leading Kara inside and onto the couch. "Are you ready now?" Alex asked but Kara shook her head, she didn't want to talk about this she would seem to pathetic. "Sweetheart, we have to talk about this," Alex said kindly but firmly. Kara's bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes clouded over with tears. Alex's heart began to break again but she couldn't give in. She wanted to help Kara and the only way to do that is to find out what is making her so upset. "Talk to me." Kara looked into her sister's eyes and saw they were filled with concern so Kara said,

"I have been having nightmares over the past week and I have been getting no sleep and today I fell asleep at work because I was so tired and I had a nightmare that you died and I couldn't help you and I woke up screaming and everyone was looking at me and I got scared so I went outside and then I called you," Kara said in one breathe. Alex took a second to process what her sister had just said. She had been having nightmares, how had Alex not noticed that? She looked at her sister and saw that her face was full of worry, Alex quickly pulled her sister into her side. "I'm proud of you for calling me," Alex said as she tightened her grip on her sister. Kara snuggled deeper into her sister's side taking in all the love and comfort that Alex was providing her. "You have been having a hard time at home lately, haven't you?" Alex asked. Kara gave a nod and pulled away a bit so her sister could hear her,

"I just get lonely and then I find it hard to sleep which leads to nightmares and panic attacks," Kara whispered almost ashamed of what she was saying. Alex pulled her back into the hug and gave a firm kiss on the top of her head.

"How about you move in with me?" Alex asked, she had been getting lonely living by herself and this way she could be there more when Kara needed her. Also, she missed her sister cuddles that she got when Kara decided she didn't want to sleep alone at night. Kara smiled and gave a firm nod, she really wanted to live with Alex again. Alex was her safe place and she loved living with her. "Well that settles it," Alex said, "As soon as we get an opportunity you can come and move into the spare room here but I expect you to stay over tonight as well." Kara gave a nod, she didn't want to home tonight anyway. She wanted to stay with her big sister, that might mean finally she would be able to get a proper night's sleep.

The two sisters spent the rest of the day watching movies, talking and laughing. When Alex finally decided the two of the should go to bed because they had a long day she handed Kara some clothes to sleep in and Kara went to get changed in the spare room. When she was done she found herself awakardly hovering between the guest room and her sisters room. She wanted to be with Alex tonight but she didn't know if her sister was okay with that. When Alex emerged from her room she found Kara standing there obviously struggling. Alex moved over to where her sister stood and took her by the shoulders and led her sister into her bedroom before getting into bed herself and patting the space next to her. Kara smiled and got into bed next to her sister. "I love you," Alex said as she wrapped her arms around her sister,

"love you too," Kara replied.

It was dark, Kara was running as fast as she could, away from whatever was chasing her. Suddenly she fell over and when she looked up she was in her pod and as she looked behind her, she saw her beloved planet exploding, her parents gone forever. When she looked back around she saw the phantom zone, in a panic Kara began calling out for Alex but she knew no one could hear her. She was alone. She was going to be trapped in the phantom zone forever. She screamed as loud as she could. Kara sat up straight in bed, shaking and looking around for anything familiar. "Hey, hey, it's okay I've got you, I've got you sweetheart," Kara turned her head to find the voice. There, there was her sister, her features expressing concern. Kara reached out to hug her wanting to feel safe and grounded. Alex pulled Kara in immediately when she saw her reach out. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair in an attempt to soothe the girl. After a while Kara calmed down enough to be talked to. "Was it one of your nightmares?" Alex asked. Kara gave a nod, "Do want to talk about it?" Kara shook her head,

"Tired," she said as a response to her sister's question.

"Okay go back to sleep, I promise I've got you, I won't leave you tonight," Alex said. Kara gave a nod of appreciation and snuggled deep into her sister side,

"I love you Alex" Kara whispered as she fell back asleep.

"I love you too, so much," Alex replied before kissing her sister on the forehead and wrapping her arms tightly around her sister and falling back asleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4-Sister Night

**I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Here is another one, I would love to hear if your enjoying the story or have any ideas for it I am always open to requests. That being said, I hope you enjoy this one!**

It was how Kara Danvers got through the week. Sister night. Just the thought of being able to curl up with her big sister and eat pizza whilst watching a movie made Kara relax a bit. The week had been a hard one, work at CatCo was becoming increasingly more stressful with each passing day and her work as Supergirl was getting tiring. Even though the blonde loved helping people she seemed to be going non-stop and she just wanted one night off. Kara thought back over the past week, she and Alex seemed to keep missing each other. When Kara was busy, Alex had been at home and when Alex had been working late at the DEO, Kara had been at home. The two of them had met up for lunch a couple of times, but it had always been cut short because there had been some kind of emergency and Supergirl had been needed. The blonde missed her sister but she smiled at the thought of in five hours she would be with her again. She just had to get through work.

Kara was heading home after a long day. She made her way through the streets and towards her and Alex's apartment. When she got home, Kara dropped her keys on the counter and checked the time. Alex wouldn't be home for another hour, so Kara went into the bathroom to take a shower. The blonde headed towards her bedroom in her towel to get dressed after she was done showering. Kara pulled on some sweatpants and her favourite oversized jumper, which happened to be Alex's, and went over to the table to start making her way through the work that she hadn't completed at CatCo but needed to get done by Monday. Since Kara was also Supergirl she never seemed to be able to keep up with the work load at CatCo and ended up doing a lot of work at home over the weekends. Kara didn't mind though, she loved her work at CatCo and her work as Supergirl even if she was constantly tired.

Alex was trudging up the stairs towards her apartment. She was tired after a long day of training but she was excited to see her sister. The way their week had worked out the two of them hadn't been together for more than an hour since Monday and Alex was ready for her sister snuggles. Alex arrived at the door and pulled her key out of her pocket, she placed it the lock and opened the door. She barely had time to register what was happing before her blonde sister had wrapped her arms around her. Alex gave a small chuckle and dropped her things to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and pulled her into a tight hug. The brunette could hear her sister sigh in comfort and push herself deeper into the embrace. "Missed you," Kara whispered into Alex's shoulder. Alex pulled back and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead,

"I missed you two," she responded, before letting go of her sister. "Okay," Alex started, "I'm going to shower, how about you set up the movie and order the pizza." Kara gave a nod and watched as her sister headed towards the bathroom. The blonde then went over to her laptop and saved the work she had done, then she pulled out her phone and ordered the pizza. Once she had confirmed her order she went and set up the movie. Kara had chosen the Wizard of Oz, she had wanted to watch it because it was one of her favourites and she decided she could use a good old movie at the end of this long and stressful week that she had.

The pizza arrived just as Alex came out of her room, dressed in comfortable clothes, her hair still wet as she sat down on the couch waiting for her sister to come over with the pizza in her hands. Kara sat down next to her sister and placed the pizza down in front of them. Alex put her arm out and Kara instantly cuddled into her sister's side. Alex began running her fingers through the blonde hair. "How was your week?" she asked, Kara shrugged,

"It was okay, stressful though. How was yours?" Alex looked thoughtful for a second before answering,

"Mine was fine, I missed my sister though." Kara smiled at her sister's answer and cuddled further into her side. The two sat like that for a couple of minutes until Kara's stomach made a noise and Alex decided it was time for the pizza. "The Wizard of Oz, huh," Alex said looking at her sister. Kara gave a shy smile, "Great choice," Alex commented. Kara's smile grew as she pressed play. The two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, the movie and the pizza. They were about halfway through when Alex paused the movie. Kara turned to face her sister with a confused look on her face. "Time for ice-cream," Alex said and watched as her sister's face lit up. Alex made her way over to the fridge and got out her and Kara's favourite ice-creams. Alex stuck a spoon into both tubs and headed back over to the couch where Kara was practically bouncing. "We eat ice-cream all the time, how can you possibly be this excited?" Alex laughed,

"I just really like ice-cream okay," Kara exclaimed and thanked her sister as she was handed it. Alex laughed again as she sat down on the couch. They resumed the movie and ate their ice-cream.

Once the two sisters had finished Alex shuffled in her seat and opened her arms out so she could hold her sister. Kara leaned into Alex and the brunette locked her arms around her. The two finished the movie in that position. Once the Wizard of Oz had ended, Alex shut of the television and sat up detangling herself from her sister. "Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked in concern noticing the sad look that had just appeared on her sister's face. Kara gave a small nod. In truth Kara didn't want the night to end. She had missed her sister so much this week and she didn't think she could go another week with the lack of contact that she had had this week. "No, you're not," Alex said, Kara looked down trying to avoid her gaze. Alex had a way of making her talk and Kara didn't want to appear too clingy, Alex didn't need her all the time so Kara shouldn't need Alex all the time. Alex reached out and tilted Kara's head so they were looking at each other. Alex couldn't work out why Kara had become so upset suddenly, she was fine a couple of minutes ago. With a confused look Alex pulled her sister into another hug trying to get her comfortable enough to tell her what was wrong. Alex knew that sometimes her sister needed a bit of encouragement to tell her what was really bothering her. Instantly Kara relaxed into the embrace. The amount of love and comfort that Kara got from the hug made her want to cry. She felt so safe in her big sister's arms, "I am the one that bullets can literally bounce off," Kara thought to herself, "Why am I like this?" she said out loud without realising.

"Like what?" Alex asked picking up her sister's quiet words. Embarrassed, that her sister had heard her Kara turned into her sister's chest, hiding her face. "Hey, hey none of that." Alex said as she realised what her sister was doing, she didn't want Kara to shut down on her. Alex had found out the hard way that things never went well if Kara was upset but refused to talk about it. "Talk to me," Alex said gently, "I can't help if you won't tell me what is wrong." Tears burned in Kara's eyes. She didn't want to tell Alex what was wrong, logically Kara knew that Alex wouldn't judge her but Kara couldn't help being worried. Alex felt her shirt getting slightly wet, realising that her sister was crying Alex's worry increased. Wrapping her arms more tightly around her sister she held the blonde in a protective hug. "Sweetheart, please tell me what is making you so upset, I promise it will be okay," Alex whispered.

"I m-missed y-you so m-much," Kara stuttered into Alex shirt relenting at her sister words.

"I missed you too," Alex said slightly confused, "but I'm here now."

"The movie is over," Kara said turning her head so her sister could hear her better. "Now you're going to bed and we might barely see each other next week too, and sister night is not enough time." Kara said in on breath, rushing over her words slightly. Alex sighed, now she knew why Kara had suddenly gotten so upset. When she had broken the hug, Kara thought she was going to leave and she might not see her again until next week. It had been a hard week and the two sisters had barely seen each other, so Alex understood her sisters fear.

"You know next week probably won't be like this week," Alex said softly. "And you know you can always call me if you want to talk." Kara nodded. "Good," Alex said, she pushed Kara gently off her making sure to keep a hold of her hand, so Kara didn't start getting upset again. "I am going to clear up," Alex said to make sure Kara knew what she was doing,

"I will help," the blonde said in a quiet voice. Alex smiled at the girl and Kara returned it, already starting to feel better. The two of them went about clearing up the pizza boxes and things, when they had finished Kara wandered back over to her sister and reached out for another hug. Alex obliged and wrapped the blonde tightly in her arms.

"Are you feeling better," Alex asked rubbing circles on her sister's back.

"Yes thanks," Kara replied. The two broke the hug, "Sorry about earlier," Kara said looking towards the floor.

"Hey there's nothing to be sorry for," Alex said kindly but firmly to make sure her sister understood that it was okay. Kara nodded and looked up, when she saw her sister's kind eyes she smiled. Alex smiled back and kissed her sister the top of her head. "Go change into your pyjamas and meet me in my room," Alex said. Kara nodded and smiled again before walking off towards her room. Alex understood that Kara didn't want to be alone tonight and after getting upset she knew how hard it would be for her to come in herself.

Alex had just changed into her pyjamas herself when there was a knock on her door, "Come in," Alex said. Kara entered wearing a tank top and fluffy pants, she shuffled across the floor towards her sister before reaching out. Alex smiled and gave Kara a quick hug. "Your very cuddly tonight," Alex said, when Kara looked down Alex reached out and tilted her said so they were facing each other again, "that's a good thing you know, I love my sister cuddles." Kara smiled and Alex returned it. The two sisters then headed over to Alex's bed and got in it. Alex turned on the lamp and pulled out the book she was reading. Kara got out her phone and checked her emails before putting her head phones in and listing to music. She leant back and enjoyed the moment. Even if the next week was a long one Kara knew her sister would be there when she needed her and Kara knew she would be there if Alex ever needed her.


End file.
